Grimm Summer
by Punner
Summary: Arriving at the edge of the lake, the water was a clear blue, reflecting the forest upside down. As I stared at myself in the lake, I was met with a white-bone mask, black as night fur, and a wolf-like face reminiscence of a Beowolf. Shakily, I raised a claw and slowly sunk it into my neck. I flinched at the pain. No, no! I can't be one! Summer Rose couldn't be a Grimm!
1. Chapter 1: Grimm Situation

Chapter 1: A Grimm Situation

" _O rose, who dares to name thee?_

 _No longer roseate now, nor soft, nor sweet,_

 _But pale, and hard, and dry, as stubblewheat,_

 _Kept seven years in a drawer, thy titles shame thee."_

Elizabeth Barrett Browning

The first sense to return to me was feeling and what I felt was dry, brittle grass as if it was dying or autumn had arrived. Huh, it was May since I left Patch. Had it really been that long? I also sniffed the air and for some reason, the smells were sharper than normal. The scents of leaves, earth, and animals were more pronounced. Hearing was also sharper. The chirping of birds and the jumping hooves of deer came clearer to me despite sounding farther away than normal.

Had I gone blind and my mind had simply enhanced the remaining ones to pick up the slack? I hope not. There were two hyperactive kids back home me and Tai had to contend with, not to mention Grimm always went after my daughter whenever she strayed too far.

I felt slight fear swell in my chest. The thought of having to get use to seeing nothing more than blackness for the rest of my life wasn't welcoming.

Or maybe I was overthinking this and I had yet to open my eyelids.

And I slowly, and painfully, forced open my eyes. It felt like someone had placed fifty pound weights on them, but eventually I internally cheered when they were fully open to show me I was in a forest clearing. Around me fall reds and yellows leaves dangled from the trees or were on the dying grass in the midday sun.

I don't remember being all the way out here.

There was also the concerning fact I could see a Beowolf snout jutting out of my vision. Could have been some trollish teens looking to get a quick laugh. A village was nearby so I could find them and _pun_ ish them for _nosing_ into my business. Tai always hated my puns.

It was so fun teasing him.

Well, time to get this mask off.

I brought up my arms and again, for some reason, they felt heavier as though I had been lifting. When they entered my vision, I immediately halted them, just inches from the snout.

Those weren't my hands.

Bone-white claws were wrapped around muzzles, connecting to black as night furry arms. I hastily drew them back and held them out, slightly trembling. It looked as though the teens threw me in a costume. Eh, silly kids!

Hahaha…

Let's get this off!

I pushed myself up and I rose three feet more than my height. OK, not sure how to rationalize that, buuut I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation.

Totally unexpected growth spurt.

Yes, I was nearly thirty years old, but it could still happen! Aura was weird like that.

I placed my left hand over my right arm and pulled. It didn't slid off like a costume, but I felt muscle stretch, holding the arm in place. My mind froze, processing what happened. No, I did not turn into a Grimm, that was simply a story! A tale used to give children hope that even though a beloved had died, they were reincarnated as a compassionate one!

My hands went and grabbed the sides of my head. Hard-bone met them instead of plastic used to make the costumes. I tried forcing it off, using all of my strength to tear it off. In a panic, I also tried calling upon my Aura to enhance the power.

But there was no comforting warmth that accompanied the Aura or did I feel stronger when I did call upon it.

No, I still had Aura!

Yet everything indicate otherwise.

I panicked looked around, ablaze with the desire to find a familiar landmark. The medium-sized village I was sent to protect and the plains it was located in was nowhere in sight. The trees were radically different than the ones near the settlement. A lake that was previously not there had appeared.

I jumped onto _all fours and ran._

I didn't give a damn how that worked, just chalk it up to muscle memory!

Arriving at the edge of the lake, the water was a clear blue, reflecting the forest upside down. As I stared at myself in the lake, I was met with a white-bone mask, black as night fur, and a wolf-like face reminiscence of a Beowolf. Shakily, I raised a claw and slowly sunk it into my neck. I flinched at the pain.

No, no! I can't be one!

Summer Rose couldn't be a Grimm!

 **A/N: The first step of sorrow is denial. Deny it all you want Summer, you're a Grimm! Wonder how this will play out.**

 **Anyways everyone, hi there! I had this idea of turning Summer into a Grimm because why not?! This is Fanfiction, if someone could self-insert themselves into a tree than turning Super-mom into a Beowolf is perfectly acceptable!**

 **Also, I have three other projects, real-life issues, and school so it may actually be awhile before I get to update this again. For those currently reading my other stories, I have the new chapter for XCOM: Remnant done, just waiting for my beta to read and edit it.**

 **I'll be working on my next story and please do make sure you check out my profile to see the progress of all active stories! That's how I don't have to update this everytime when something pops up. Anyways, Archwar signing out and hope you have a lovely day!**

 **Also, happy Halloween! Get a sugar-rush and drop dead! Less competition.**

 ***Awkward coughing***


	2. Chapter 2: Barking Mad

Chapter 2: Barking Mad

" _Behind every tree, there's a new monster."_

Todd Rundgren

I stared blankly at the still water, soaking in every detail of this… appearance. My mind trembled at the thought of this all being real.

The face that stared back was that of a Beowolf, though with sharper and narrower features. The snout was smaller and slim, shorter, perked up ears, and a body structure similar to a female wolf. My face was encased in the bone-mask typically associated with ancient or Alpha Beowolves. There were also a lot of spikes and bone fragments scattered about my body. The only thing that remained were my silver eyes… and black hair that now covered me entirely.

I ripped the claw from my neck which earned me a tiny shockwave of pain and screaming muscles. I _barked_ in pain, like how Zewi would when Ruby grabbed and yanked on his tail.

Red and black vapor spewed out of the wound, softly hissing their distaste at having to come out.

I backpedaled in panic and turned, running into the forest. In my blind rush, I ran head first into a tree with a resounding crack and threw myself onto my bum whilst howling in more pain. I grabbed my snout instinctively and began rubbing it out of habit.

Wait, that tree gave me an idea! Maybe bashing my head repeatedly will wake me from this horrid nightmare!

Getting on all fours, I flexed my legs and mentally prepared for the task ahead.

 _SNAP_

My ears flicked towards my right when the crack of a twig came from the forest. I turned my head to see a Beowolf cautiously stepping out from some bushes. Its head darting all around as if it was searching for threats and ears moved to either side.

I twisted my body to it, snarling. _Snarling!_

The Beowolf whipped its gaze to me and raised its neck with a tilted, confused head. One ear drooped down and the other faced my general direction.

I heard more barks and the Beowolf bent its neck back, giving out three, quick barks.

I saw the black forms of at least twenty of the Grimm emerge from the forest all looking at me with their red eyes. There's-there's no way I could handle that many Grimm in my current state! A hasty retreat was in order, but when I turned, another ten Beowolves were coming out. Even when I threw my head back to the tree, my sight picked up what appeared to be a dozen more!

I was surrounded and therefore completely and utterly fucked.

Ha, who knows, maybe this was a part of the nightmare and when they gorge on my flesh I'll wake up!

The Beowolf that had first appeared approached slowly, ears flattened against its head and its neck lowered, despite my snarling.

I had taken what passed as a defensive position for a Canine-type Grimm. Legs bent and ready to pounce, lips peeled back to show the teeth, tail raised, and hair fluffed up to make myself look bigger. Yet the Grimm didn't even flinch though their gazes were… strange. They almost appeared concerned for my wellbeing.

Ya, like they would ever care for people!

The Beowolf continued coming closer. I could feel a slight tremble, my mind trying to figure out why it isn't all murder happy. It made no hostile moves, it just slowly came over, alert and, dare I say, a bit submissive.

When it was nearly a yard away, I shut my eyes tight, repeating, 'please be over', speeding it up with each footfall of the Grimm, again and again in hope this was all a nightmare.

Then I felt wet, tender flesh press against the area of the wound before removing itself and doing it again.

I opened my eyes to see that the Beowolf was… licking my wound.

 _What?_

I must be going crazy. In all my years as a Huntress, never have I know the Grimm to display any kindness. They were always enraptured in having me for dinner. This was completely out of character, so much so I couldn't fully process what exactly was going on.

All I knew was that I was being licked… and it felt nice…

 _Errrrrrr_

When my mind finally rebooted itself, I withdrew my neck and rose up on my hind legs, the Beowolf backing off. It then did another surprising thing; it rolled over, exposing its unarmored belly. For a moment, I was struck dumbfounded before recovering. Digging up what I knew of wolves, this was some kind of gesture of respect.

Wait, I looked like a Alpha and my barks attracted an entire pack of Beowolves. They looked at me as if they were worried. Then the first Beowolf rolled over.

I was their Alpha.

I must be going _barking_ mad.

But these Beowolves were my bitches!

Heh.

However, an intoxicating taste engulfed my being. It wasn't alcohol (damn you Qrow!), it wasn't cocaine, or it wasn't anything I knew of. All I knew it was an intoxicating, delicious taste and my mouth watered as it approached.

I knew Grimm had saliva because of my numerous close encounters with them. I also knew they never had any saliva when dealing with other animals.

That could only mean… _oh shit!_

The Beowolves must have tasted it as well because all their heads were snapped to the right, softly growling and taking up positions. Before I could do anything, a boy, seemingly no older than eighteen, walked out of some bushes like he owned the place and grinning madly. His axe was placed on his neck and shoulders, hands using the handle as a resting place. His green hair was tied into a ponytail with his entire forehead devoid of any and blue eyes were filled with a arrogant flame despite several bleeding wounds on his tanned, round face.

The teen wore a bloodied, blue jacket with a white undershirt, a belt over his chest filled with Dust Rounds, another belt wrapping around his hips to hold up a dirtied olive-green, military-styled shorts, and blue sneakers.

This kid was a Hunter-in-Training wasn't he?

"I'm gonna kill you all!" He announced boisterously.

The closest Beowolf did a biting motion with its jaws as if to say, _"you'll be yummy in my tummy!"_

Said Beowolf received an axe to the face. It let out a pained growl, recoiling from the strike. In response, the others let out furious howls and I could feel their _burning hate and desire to rip him apart._

The kid was still grinning despite the fact that thirty-two Canine-type Grimm were glaring murderously at him.

The first one to lunge at him was the one that had gotten the axe and it slashed vertically. The trainee backstepped, bringing his axe in a uppercut move. A loud crunch echoed, the sea of hate thickening, before it was sent flying across the clearing and into the forest. The others, however, didn't attack, instead allowing a Gorilla-shaped form to jump out of a tree. The forest shook, as if fearing the new arrival, when it landed.

The newcomer rose up dwarfing all others, except for me, on two legs and the teen whipped back to face two gleaming, crimson eyes. The Grimm had a Gorilla frame to it and like all other creatures of darkness had the typical bone-armor and black skin with red patterns and scars adorning its white pieces. It was a Beringel and guessing from its scars, a battle-hardened Grimm. The howls must have alerted it and that meant others were inbound as well!

Yet I just stood there, watching with… anticipation? I mentally shuddered.

Still, I needed to do something to get him out of here! The blood stains and the lack of visible wounds indicated that someone died. It must have been a loved one for him to act rashly.

I shook my head, trying to get myself together. The Beowolf that had licked me twisted and cocked its head towards me, a ear perked and the other drooping. I wasn't sure of what to make of it, but after suppressing that… feeling, I leaped just as the trainee swiped his axe.

The Beringel caught the axe's handle with its left hand and yanked it out of the teen's, flinging it far into the forest. It then proceeded to use its other hand to smack him, eliciting a pained cry. By the time I landed on my feee- _paws,_ the kid was already on the grass, pushing himself onto his back. The Gorilla-Grimm lifted both of its balled hands and that intoxicating feeling became even more intoxicating.

The boy's once arrogant eyes had dilated with fear and he was quivering. He brought up his hands, forming a X, in the vain hope of blocking the attack that would never come because I launched myself straight into the Beringel's belly. It let out a confused OoO as it was sent stumbling back. It still maintained its balanced, but both of us were stunned.

" _Ouch,"_ I thought. Without Aura to soften the blow, it felt like I was headbutting a stone pillar. Hopefully that pain wasn't for nothing. This distraction should buy enough time for the trainee to run like hell.

However, when I dazedly glanced over, the teen was still there with a confused stare.

" **RAAGH!"**

The roar caused my head to snap to the Beringel, who was pounding its puffed up chest. Oh great, I pissed off the ape.

Another glance showed that the teen still had yet to recover and the Beowolves were all in the same confused state.

The monkey was not as evidenced by its fist smashing into my face. It pushed my head into the ground and planted its foot firmly ontop of it to prevent me from getting up. The Beringel kept screaming and pounding its chest. Using it, I dug into the soil and tried forcefully to break free. In response, I felt more pressure applied, keeping me down.

My mind quickly went through the options that I had left and a very interesting, painful idea hatched.

Withdrawing a hand from the ground, I closed all, but one of my fingers and shoved the claw between the legs.

"Ah?" The Beringel let out a dull response." **GRAAAAAH!"**

It then let out a earth-shattering roar and hopped off. It ran back into the forest, making weird monkey sounds and holding its groin. I chuckled. I guess it didn't have the _balls_ to face me!

Wait, Grimm weren't known to have reproductive systems. Damnit, it's worthless!

Just, nevermind.

Looking back, the kid and the Beowolves were still baffled at what happened. This gave me a window. I don't know how long, I just knew that if I wanted to escape, it would be now!

I rose on my hind legs and scooped up the kid without any struggle. Even after placing him firmly under my armpit, he didn't trash about. There was still that taste though, just watered down. By now the pack was recovering, some even edging closer, snapping their jaws and readying to charge. I wasted no time in towards the raising sun.

By then the kid had his wits about him and was screaming bloody murder with the enthusiastic howls and barks of the Grimm following behind us.

 **A/N: Another chapter done! Just in time for RWBY Vol. 4 no less! Also, quick note, I'm going to work on another story so it may take a little while before this is updated again.**


End file.
